SHSL Eraser
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: The story changes with every step that goes wrong. Then who is to say that destiny should be followed? Who is to say that he is not an Ultimate? Well... except himself, that is, he didn't have a talent, just a stand, not that they knew that of course. T for now
1. Chapter 1

He was there, he didn't know what to do, this was something he had never seen before, it was like a fight between gods.

Okuyasu wasn't the smartest man in the world.

He knew that he was a hot-headed mess that would constantly do things without thinking, not even once, but even he could notice when the fight was too much for him.

He was always proud of his stand, The Hand; which could simply send them to somewhere that even he didn't know, it just erased them from existence as far as he was concerned, and nothing stood a chance, be it people, animals, space itself, he could erase everything that was on The Hand range.

As those two men-no, gods in human forms were fighting, a hole appeared in the middle of the air.

He didn't know what that was, it was simply, a hole, a black hole in the middle of the air, close to a house when it suddenly began to suck everything that it was close!

"It seems that our fight created a black hole… How much time until that thing destroys this universe, Kars?" The blonde one said he had these fangs on his mouth, like a vampire.

'But vampires are fiction, like, B class horror movie characters, right?' Okuyasu thought to himself confused as he looked at the one called Kars, while a bit awry about them, he didn't even see their stands if they even had those at all, which would mean even worse news.

" At the rate is expanding, a week at most, Dio." Kars, the other man, who was practically nude, said as he suddenly unleashed not one, not two, but eight stands all at once, and the one called Dio suddenly summoned his own Stand, which was golden, and while they were at their own stupid fight, Okuyasu looked at the black hole.

'I need to close that, but if I get too close, I am getting sucked!' Okuyasu thought as he tried for once, think in a strategy, but he couldn't come up with an idea.

'This is literally me fighting against myself, I will need to erase it, I just need The Hand to swipe it off!' Okuyasu thought as he was obligated to get close, since his stand's range wasn't the best, unlike Koichi Echoes for example.

"THE HAND!" He summoned the stand as he called it, said stand stood there, menacingly, as it swiped its hand into the black hole, but… It didn't work.

Contrary to what he thought, said black hole only got bigger and the suction power was just too strong for either him or The Hand, and therefore, they were both sucked into it.

Meanwhile, both the man called Dio and the Ultimate Life form known as Kars were already in another universe, not caring at all if it destroyed the pathetic universe.

"GODDAMMIT!" Okuyasu shouted in desperation as he didn't know what to do, what could he do? His power was to erase things with his left hand, so what could he do with that? Erasing it meant nothing in this case goddammit!

He tried to erase the hole from the inside, again and again, and again.

Tears were now flowing from Okuyasu's eyes, he didn't know if that was all the hate he held onto himself or something else, but he just wanted… For once, be the good guy and save everyone.

And then, for some reason, he whipped out his left hand, and it worked.

The problem was, he created the space where the black hole took place.

So now? He was all alone by himself, on the void, the timeless void, out of his universe he was, of course, he didn't know that, he wasn't omniscient, he didn't have knowledge of all things.

And yet, even in the timeless void, he was able to hug himself because he needed some reassurance from this feeling that was consuming him, this feeling, he only felt once, and that was when his brother was killed by Red Hot Chilli Peppers… Was this what they called it Despair?

"Hahahaha." Okuyasu turned and tried to see who was laughing and he saw it, a blonde girl cradling a black and white bear with a red weird eye, and suddenly, her head turned to him in such speed that her neck surely made a sound of cracking it, and even though everything was just part of the timeless void, he could feel the darkness she created, and he turned 180 degrees and ran away from her.

But then she got up as well and the pursuit began.

"Do you know what this place is?" She asked him as she suddenly appeared in front of him, making him stumble as he stepped back.

"This is the void after I died, I was turned into the concept of Despair, I will never die, and I am unable to interact with the world in my current state, the feeling that I am unable to do anything is just… Despairing, am I not wrong?" She asked him, but Okuyasu didn't understand nothing, so he answered like he would with anyone else.

"Go fuck yourself!" Okuyasu said as he punched her away and continued running, but he just punched the concept of despair, one thing she forgot to say that, whoever punched her would suffer what she embodied.

And with each step, Okuyasu felt less and less determined to do anything.

'Why? Why am I still even trying? I am already in this place I don't understand, I see no entries or exits, I am stuck here, no?' Okuyasu thought to himself as he tripped on something.

He shook his head and saw a dark-skinned man without his arms, he looked a bit of a dunce, with all his weird choices for common clothes, but then again, his uniform was a bit stupid and he didn't like it.

'That's not the point to focus right now you moron!' Not knowing what to do, he couldn't just let an armless man on the middle… of this whatever the weird girl called it, so he grabbed him and continued running, he hoped he could find a place.

He continued running not knowing how much time it passed and he just… stopped, there was no solution, he was alone, holding an armless man, he was just screwed.

"Goddammit! Why I couldn't just learn how to use The Hand! I don't know what to do goddammit! Please, if there is some kind of God, just help me for once! You already took my mom, my dad, and my brother, if you are going to take me as well, at least do it quickly!" Okuyasu shouted as he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Why? Just… why I lost so much and no one will care, I am so alone, I don't even know how to what to do…" Okuyasu said, if one saw him at the moment, they would feel the despair on him increasing at an alarming rate.

But instead, Okuyasu turned all this sadness and the despair he was feeling into something else… hate.

And this hate generated an aura, that was capable of shaking the void, he momentarily turned into the embodiment of hate.

He hated everything, his lack of intelligence, the fact that his family is now all dead with the except of his father who was now a monster, the hate he felt for Kira who killed Shigeki, all this hate generated a strength enough to break the barriers between the universes.

He didn't know, but he did exactly what the men called Pucci planned in doing, he had reset the universe he lived, but, he didn't stop there.

The hate he felt of everything not going his way was going to destroy all the multiverses, all of the thirteen thousand dimensions it contained.

For this moment, he was equal to the embodiment and the concept of despair that was that girl that lived on the void.

But before all could be doomed, he could feel hands on his shoulder, and he turned only to see his brother, his mom, Shigekiyo and Reigi, all of them surrounding him.

"It was not your fault." His brother said to him with a genuine smile.

"You have grown up to be a marvelous man." His mother continued as she hugged him crying.

"You got Kira, it was not in vain," Shigekiyo said as snot felt from his nose.

"He is right, not only that, but you saved everyone from the black hole, which was going to destroy everyone," Reigi said, avoiding the fact that quickly after saving everyone, he pretty much killed everything there was in existence.

"What about this guy here?" Okuyasu asked as he looked at the dark-skinned man.

"He was one of the people who helped Jotaro in defeating Dio." He heard someone else say, only to look to a bunch of people, all of them were stand users?

And as he recognized the name Dio, he felt someone pushing him and he felt falling, how?

"Sorry brother, but there is too much you don't need to know." His brother, Keicho, said as he and all the others bided their goodbyes.

"Don't you dare!" Okuyasu said, after everything, that was the reunion he would have his brother, and somehow, even after so little time with them, he could smile, he didn't feel that hateful… Of course, that is until the weird paper hit his face.

"What the hell?!" Okuyasu said as he picked the paper, which contained a letter to his name.

'Okuyasu Nijimura, we heard about your talent and because of that, we decided to scout you under the talent of Super Highschool Level Eraser.' The letter itself was pretty big, but he decided to ignore the rest, okay…so apparently, he was entering high school…again, goddammit, this was just stupid, not to mention that whoever 'scouted' him, whatever that word meant, knew about his ability with his stand, or something like that.

And he saw the door, floating in the middle of another void, voids were just following him now, aren't they? Oh well.

'I just hope I don't have to deal with more stand users.' Okuyasu thought to himself as he opened the door.

But alas, who knows what fate will deal with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Okuyasu didn't know what exactly was happening, but then again, he was no genius, so there wasn't any surprise at that point.

He opened the door, wary of any possible ambush and such, only to gawk at the fact that he is now in a classroom.

"What?" He asked confused, was this the work of an enemy stand? He already had to deal with a stand which was food and a stand which was a literal transmission tower, so why not a classroom?

He looked all the sides and he sat in a random chair, quickly putting his legs on the desk.

'Man, the last hour was insanity overload, I wonder who the fuck the armless dude was, he helped Jotaro, right? In defeating the dude who screwed up my dad, if I remember right.' Okuyasu thought to himself as another person entered the classroom.

"…oh…" The pink haired man said as he scratched his chin before he mimicked Okuyasu, who was having a hard time in not exploding at how fast he just accepted this.

'Maybe he is the stand user?' Okuyasu thought as he closed his eyes.

Quickly after that, another three entered the classroom, a giant of a guy, who Okuyasu swore that his eyes had lightning on them, that was obviously the work of an enemy stand.

Then he saw the other, the girl had giant tits, that was the first thing he looked at.

'Is that the work of a stand? I don't know if tits can be that big naturally, to be honest.' Okuyasu thought once again, this time scratching his chin.

The other was a girl with red hair, she was holding a camera.

'A CAMERA!' Okuyasu thought as he suddenly remembered of Kira's father who was a photography, that is before he relaxed.

'I think I am getting a bit paranoid right now, there is no way that there would have so many stand users at the same place.' Okuyasu thought, is not like Morioh had a bunch of stand users that randomly found each other.

Oh, wait.

It did.

Fuck.

Okuyasu shook the thoughts of his head, even if they were standing users, there was no way that all of them were enemies, and there was no reason to kill each other… right?

Souda sneezed, Okuyasu tensed at the coincidence of that, but it was just a coincidence, obviously.

He hoped so.

Then the other two entered the classroom, a little girl wearing an orange yukata and a girl with purple hair who was wearing a nurse get up.

Okuyasu pinched his nose, he felt as if he was in a bizarre adventure on his own.

'Why this seems so fitting?' He thought to himself as a giant fatass appeared, wearing some fancy clothes that were too little to his size, making him cringe at his sight.

'You know what? I will just take a snooze off, is not like anyone will care.' Okuyasu thought as he began to go into the dream place…

That is before he felt his arm warm for a moment, and when he looked at it, his arm was deformed!

His arm was twice the size, it looked as if his arm belonged to one of those wacky inflatable tube men.

But he couldn't say anything about it, or people would be asking questions.

"Oi, why is your arm like that?" He heard someone ask and he looked at a dude who was wearing a white shirt with a boring tie, green eyes and that weird thing on top of his hair that it looks like an antenna.

Before Okuyasu could think of anything to answer him, he heard a noise coming out of the teacher's desk.

And suddenly, a giant bunny which was wearing some weird ass clothes.

"Enemy Stand!" Okuyasu shouted as he quickly used The Hand to erase the space between him and her, everything within him and the bunny disappearing instantly, and he had his left hand on its head.

"Where is your user?" Okuyasu asked her.

"Please let Usami get off!" It cried, but he didn't answer, a raised eyebrow showed his confusion at it.

"What are you doing with the bunny, don't you know that animals should be treated with respect?" The one with white hair asked him, something on him made Okuyasu wary of him.

He felt that he was as bad as the serial killer known as Yoshikage Kira was.

'Something isn't right, everyone is seeing that damn thing, so either the thing isn't a stand, or else everyone is a Stand user!' Okuyasu thought to himself, looking at everyone at the corners of his eyes, it roamed into the room.

"I-I should take a look on your arm!" He heard the girl with a nurse costume say as she began inspecting his deformed arm.

The bunny, Usami was its name, apparently, waved her 'magic' wand and there were no more walls, they were in the middle of a beach, where?

He didn't fucking know, okay? He wasn't omniscient for fuck sake.

And for what the nurse, Mikan, she was the ultimate nurse, he needed to remember their names and talents just in case he was stuck in this island; she said that his bones were stretched, so this wasn't a disease.

"Is as if someone just turned your arm into rubber and stretched it before turning it normal, you should not use your right arm, for the time being, you could seriously injure it, not to mention that I need to discover what could make it like that." It was a strange change of pace, it was out of character as far as he was concerned.

She was all fidgety and all, receiving insults and crying… and stuttering, now all of a sudden she was serious, he could rely on her, she had this aura.

She was a nurse, not just a crying girl.

"Thanks! I will try!" Okuyasu said with a smile, trying to not look thuggish at her, who suddenly blushed.

"I-I am sorry for saying in such a rude manner, forgive me!" She said as she ran away, most likely in embarrassment.

"Okay, that was weird, so… I just need to wait, right? Shouldn't be that tough." He told himself as he sat on his bed, his eyes quickly roaming in his room, it was just a simple room, there wasn't much, maybe the rooms would be in a way that they would be familiar with themselves or their talent, but when your talent is erasing things, there isn't much to help on that case.

Then he had to get out of his bed because he could hear someone knocking on his door.

'Seriously?' Rolling his eyes, he looked at the clock on his room, not even three minutes goddamit!

He looked at his right arm, all deformed and shook his head, if anything, he would just say that he got something so rare, not even Mikan know what is, it seemed legit enough for none the wiser.

He touched the doorknob with his left hand and the door came off.

Better wording.

Something pushed the door so hard on him that launched him across the room, he spat blood as he tried to see the thing that pushed him.

It was the pink haired one! The punk looking one that wore that stupid yellow-green eyesore jumpsuit!

"Stand user!" He shouted as he looked over his shoulder, it was sparsely clothed in black, with a mask covering its face to the bottom of where its nose would be, in a piece that rises above its head by half its height in a row of peaks, like a crown, Its light skin is marked by horizontal stripes of roughly an inch's height, with 'GΔCT' repeatedly written on every other stripe. Its irises are also unique, appearing as if they are melting.

"Do you believe in gravity?"


End file.
